


Of All The Demons To Start A Fight With

by Anonymousloser666



Series: Hellbound Bonus Scenes [3]
Category: Hellbound (Web Series)
Genre: A just wants to help, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Randall has PTSD, Randall has trauma, S1 E2 "Scars", Takes place during scars, i guess, jasper is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymousloser666/pseuds/Anonymousloser666
Summary: Randall and A go back to their apartment, and Randall is still upset about the events at the barTakes place during episode 2
Relationships: Randall & A-99 (Hellbound)
Series: Hellbound Bonus Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009536
Kudos: 2





	Of All The Demons To Start A Fight With

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is canon. For confirmation, dm me on Instagram @fluffyenderpug_art

"You two should be getting back to your crummy little apartment now!" NIGHTMÆR told Randall and the alien, annoyed that they were loitering in his territory

A-99 shapeshifted into a mock version of NIGHTMÆR and said "Yes sir"

NIGHTMÆR snarled in annoyance and walked away, meanwhile Randall chuckled at the somewhat insulting version of the gremlin that A had turned into.

They swiftly made it into their apartment, A sitting on the couch, and Randall taking a small break to the bathroom.

He swiftly closed the door and looked at himself in the tiny mirror they had put up.

He lifted his hand and gently traced along his scar with his index finger.

Tears threatened to fall but he held them back. He didn't need to feel right now.

He left the bathroom and sat next to A on the couch, flicking on the TV to a public broadcast kids' network, since A loved those dumb kid shows.

A looked over at his roommate and noticed the sad expression on his face

"Are you okay, Randall?" The alien asked, concerned

A single tear fell down Randall's face "Of all the demons to start a fight with, you just had to go with Jasper"

A exhaled guiltily. He honestly didn't even remember WHY him and the feline started fighting. All he remembered was the pain of being scratched and waking up in the alleyway.

He looked at Randall, who was looking at the TV, as a few more silent tears fell.

Without a word, A hugged him.

Randall flinched, surprised by the sudden touch. A was a way more touchy fella then he ever was.

He looked at the small alien and smiled. He was glad that he had found the alien when he did, right after the war.

The two continued to watch the dumb kid's show together until they eventually fell asleep


End file.
